The Force of Attraction
by HarpStar
Summary: Spoilers for TLJ! A month after they last saw each other, the force brings Kylo Ren and Rey back together. They can't resist the attraction that they. And why would they after the force brought them together again? Rated M for a reason


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So I've never written anything quite like this. But I can't get this pairing out of my mind. If there's enough interest in it, I could make a story out of it. Otherwise it will just be a one shot. Either way, I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own star wars!

 **Rey**

I paced in my room. It had been a month since I had last seen Ben Solo. No, not Ben Solo. He was Kylo Ren. I thought that I could save him. I thought that I could get him to turn back to the light. Kriff, I _saw_ it when I touched his hand. I thought the force was showing me that he would be by my side fighting this war. But he had seen something too. Clearly the force was wrong. We weren't meant to stand by each other because there was no way I would turn to the dark. And there was no way he was turning back to the light. Not after what had happened.

When I looked into those brown eyes, those deep and intense brown eyes, I thought I saw something in him. Now I think he had tricked me into seeing what he wanted me to see. But when he looked at me and _begged_ me to stand at his side, I knew that he had meant it. Didn't he?

Sighing, I sat on my bed. I rested my back against the wall and drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. God, why did nothing feel right? Why did I feel as though there was this tension inside me? It was as if at my core,I couldn't be at ease. It was as if… I need him.

I was plagued by thoughts of that touch that we shared. It had sent a jolt through me. It made feel such need and desire to have more of him. It sent this tingling sensation straight to my core. I thought I had seen _something_ in his eyes before we were interrupted. I had never felt anything like it.

Tears welled up in my eyes against my will. He had said I wouldn't be alone and yet here I was without him. I felt my chest tighten at the thought as the tears rolled down my cheeks. _KRIFF!_ I cursed myself for being so weak. This wouldn't do. He was the Supreme leader of the First Order for goodness sake. Yet, I felt such a pull. That pull was only met with emptiness when I thought about the fact that I would never seen him again. If I did, it would likely be in battle. We were on opposite sides of a war.

"Oh Ben…" I choked out loud. I was mourning the loss of a man that no longer existed.

 **Ben**

Sipping the corellian whiskey, I sat in my room preparing to _try_ to sleep. Lately, sleep evaded me and when it didn't, I dreamt of her. I set the glass down on the table and slumped down into a chair. With a deep sigh, I pulled off my shirt.

It had been a month since I last saw Rey. I was haunted by the memory of those glittering hazel eyes staring up at me, pleading with me. I wanted to give in just for the opportunity to hold her in my arms. I had longed for the opportunity ever since our fingers touched. The intensity of the feelings and the pull of the force from just that one touch was maddening. I felt a strong sense of desire cross through me. _Lust_.

Desperately I wished things could be different. There was an uneasiness inside me. It was as if there was something off in the force. I couldn't feel her through the force. I had assumed that with Snoke gone, the connection would he broken. And it appeared that I was right. However, I had not expected to feel this tension in the force.

Sighing, I grabbed the glass off the table and chugged the rest of the whiskey. It didn't take me long to realize I not only wanted her, I needed her.

"Oh Maker, how are you driving me this mad when you aren't even here? Rey…" I breathed out her name as I poured myself another glass.

 **Rey**

I stepped out of the refresher and wrapped myself in a towel. I had hoped that a long, hot shower would help clear my mind. But somehow, thoughts about the touch that I shared with Kylo Ren refused to leave my mind. The shower seemed to make the feelings intensify. I knew very little about what happened between a man and woman but I knew what this feeling between my legs was.

This felt shameful. I wanted to feel more of him. His skin was surprisingly soft when we touched and I wondered how the rest of him would feel. I squeezed my eyes shut and frantically shook my head. _No!_ I needed to stop thinking like this. There was no use in wanting someone I could never have. Someone that didn't exist anyone. I felt the tears stinging behind my kids. But that wasn't all I felt.

I felt a tug in the force. And then I felt _his_ presence. My eyes shot open and I let out a gasp when I caught sight of those mesmerizing brown eyes staring right into mine. I brought my hands up to my face without thinking and to my horror, the towel fell from my body. My face heated up and I froze when I saw his eyes drop and roam over my body.

"Rey…" he softly breathed out my name. His eyes slowly raked their way back up to my eyes and I saw the same look in his eyes that I had seen when we touched hands. I turned around and gasped again when I realized there was a mirror in front of me. I noticed for the first that he was shirtless. I scrambled to pick up the towel and wrapped it around myself. But he had already seen everything.

I lowered my eyes to the floor shyly. I had never been naked in front of a man before. Actually, I had never been naked in front of anyone else before that I could remember. Of all people, Kylo Ren had seen me and I honestly never felt self conscious about my body until now. I didn't know how I compared to other women. I had never even taken the time to thought about it.

I heard his footsteps approaching behind me. I closed my eyes and let out a shaky breath. What was he doing? Why was he here? Why did I feel a peace that I had never felt before with him so close to me? I shouldn't want him here and yet, I did.

Was he mad? Was he hurt? Was he going to threaten me and try to convince me to come to him again?

My heart thudded in my chest and I wondered if he could hear it. The sound of his footsteps stopped and I could feel his heat right behind me. What was he doing? I felt his hot breath on the back of my neck and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a shudder.

"L-Leave me alone." I tried to make my voice sound harsh but it came out as a shy squeak. The thought of him actually leaving made my chest ache.

"Rey… you let your guard down. I can sense what you really want," I felt his finger tips trailing up the side of my arm. He moved his mouth right next to my ear as he spoke again "I can see it in you mind…"

I took another shaky breath and tried to step forward but his other hand came up to grip my hip gently. I gasped and spun around in his grasp.

"What are you doing Kylo? We can't do this! We-" His hot, eager mouth pressed against mine. My eyes shot open for a split second before I closed them and leaned into the kiss. It sent a tingling sensation straight down there. If touching hands made me want him, this feeling was off the charts. Oh, Maker how I wanted to be closer to him. The logical part of my brain was out the window in that instant. But my insecurity got the better of me.

I shyly placed my hands on his chest and pushed backed gently. I kept my eyes closed and moved my head down. This was completely unfamiliar territory to me but I had the feeling he had done this before.

"Ben I uhm, I've never done this before. I don't even really know was _this_ is. I… I'm a virgin." I bit my lip. This was so incredibly embarrassing. He gripped my chin and tilted my face upwards.

"Rey, look at me." I shyly opened my eyes and slowly looked up to meet his eyes before quickly back down. He shifted his face lower to catch my gaze again.

"I won't lie to you, I have been with other women but none of them could even come close to how beautiful you are to me. I feel so drawn to you. I need you to trust me." I blinked at his bluntness. The fact that he was so open with me about this made me want to trust him but he was _Kylo Ren_ for goodness sake. Yet the look in his eyes, those intense brown eyes, made me believe that I could trust him. He moved his lips down towards mine again and my eyes fluttered closed again.

"You're so breathtaking Rey," he breathed against my lips before capturing them again. His lips were so soft. I felt his hand on my lower back, pushing up against him. I realized right away that the only thing between my chest and his was the towel. I moaned against his mouth when I felt his tongue probing against my lips. His tongue invaded my mouth as I wrapped my arms around his neck and the towel fell to the floor. His eyes hungrily roamed over my body as if he wanted to devour me.

Pushing my body closer to his, I felt something poking me in the stomach. I felt big whatever it was. Maybe it was his lightsaber? It couldn't possibly be his… Oh… Oh! Oh my. I pulled my face back in a daze and shyly looked into his eyes.

"I uhm… I don't know if you'll him… if it will fit inside me," I blushed deeply and saw him smirk smugly.

"Don't worry Rey. Just let go." He ran his fingers through my hair and pulled my lips back up to meet his.

Our bodies pressed close. Our lips locked together in a heated kiss. This was wrong. But the taste of his tongue in my mouth stopped those thoughts in their path. I wanted him. I had always wanted him. As he kissed me heatedly, I grinded my hips against his. I had no clue what I was doing. But as I felt his dick twitch against me, I knew that what I was doing worked for him.

I moaned into his mouth. Oh how I wanted him. I'd often heard that your first time could be miserable but clearly he was experienced. The way his hands moved up and down my body told me so. His hand gripped my hip and met every one of my movements with his own. I pulled back from the kiss, threw my head back and moaned openly, my breath quickening.

"Oh Ben, please…" oh Maker how I wanted him in me. I still wasn't sure if he would fit but I knew I wanted to take in all of him that I could. Our hips continued to grind together and I squeezed my eyes close.

"So impatient," he said in a husky voice, "I'm going to make this memorable for you my beautiful Rey." He was such a romantic. Who knew? I looked at him when he stopped moving against me. He lifted me off the ground by my hips and I instinctively wrapped my legs around him. He carried me from the refresher and into my room. I looked at him, slightly confused.

"You can see my surroundings?" I was surprised by this. This had never happened before. He laid me down on my bed and brushed my wet hair out of my face.

"The force has a way of making things work," he smiled down at my and I smiled sweetly up at him. I didn't even care if he was the Supreme Leader of the First Order and I was working with the resistance. The force wanted us to do this. Who were we to deny this pull towards each other? He stood up straight and I looked up at him, confused. Had I done something wrong? Then I watched in wonder as he pulled off his pants. The only thing that would be left between us was his underclothes. I could see the huge bulge between his legs and I shyly met his eyes. There is was. That lust. That desire. That pull.

He got on top of me and pushed his body against mine. Oh… I could feel his dick rubbing against me as he settled between my legs. He pressed his forward against mine and looked into my eyes. I looked up at him in a haze of want and need.

"Rey, I don't know how to say this but…" _'I love you and want you at my side.'_ I heard his voice my head. Tears filled my eyes as I looked up at him. _'Oh Ben… I can't explain it but, I love you too.'_ His warm, beautiful eyes looked straight into mine as he brushed the tears off of my cheeks and slowly lowered his lips to mine. My eyes fluttered closed and I kissed him back. I pouring all of my love and want into the kiss. His mouth moved over mine again and again. He pulled back slightly but I kept my eyes closed and he pressed feather light kisses all of my face. As he started to kiss along my jaw, I felt his hand on my breast. I gasped and moaned as I arched my back.

He started grinding his hips against mine as his hand massaged my breast and kissed and licked the side of my neck. I turned my head to give him access as his kisses slowly moved south over my collarbone. He kissed and nipped his way down to my chest. His breath was hot as he pressed gentle kisses all around my nipple. He continued to knead my other breast as his took my hard nipple into his hungry mouth.

"Ben, please don't stop. I want more.. please.." I cried out as I grinding my hot, wet core against his length. Oh how I wished he had taken his underclothes off. I wished he was already inside me. He let go of my nipple with a loud pop. My vagina tightened at the sound. He kissed his way back up to my lips. Just as I thought he was going to kiss me, he halted all of his movements and put his arms on either side of my head on the pillow.

My eyes fluttered open and I realized he was staring down at my admiringly. My face was flushed as I looked up at him questioningly.

"What is that you want my sweet little Rey? Is it this?" His voice was like silk as he moved one of his hands between my legs and gently ran his fingers over my slick, wet opening. I bucked my hips against his hand and sucked in a breath. I shook my head and stared up into his hungry eyes.

"That feels amazing but no, I want-" he cut me off with a kiss and moved his fingers upwards. He draw feather light circles around the little bundle of nerves above my opening. I let out a loud moan against his lips. I feel something building inside me. All I knew is I needed him in me before I unleashed whatever it was. I pulled away from his mouth just enough to breath against his lips.

"Please, Ben," I stared up at him, "Give me you. Give me your.. your dick. Please put it inside me." He let out loud groan when I said this and stopped all of his movements. He pulled his body back mine for a for seconds while he swiftly slide off his underclothes. I looked down and saw how big he was. It was even bigger than I thought possible. I looked up at him shyly. He pressed his lips to my forehead and looked down at me lovingly.

"Rey, don't be afraid. I'll be gentle and I'll go slow," He cupped my cheek and kissed me sweetly before pulling back again, "Are you ready?"

"Oh Ben, yes! I want to be one with you." I stared into his eyes. I kept my eyes on his as his hand reached down, and took his dick in his hand. I felt it probing me down there gently. He stared right into his eyes as his slowly pushed into me. I gasped and cried out at the pain I felt from him stretching me. It was as it he was about to break something in my core and it _hurt_.

"Ouch.. Ben…" tears stung the corners of my eyes and he quickly kissed them away. He shushed me and brushed my hair back out of my face.

"Rey, shh, the pain will pass quickly," he pushed half of his length into me and I arched my back in response but still kept my eyes on his as he entered me. I sucked in a breath as he pulled out of me completely and then thrusted himself into me.

"Ben ah…" I felt the intrusion. Gods he was so big. This time the pain was fading and I began to feel immense pleasure but he didn't move. He bit his lip and stared down out my face while I adjusted to him.

"I think… it's okay now," I breathed, my chest heaving. He pulled out of me again and in one swift movement, he thrusted deep inside me. I threw my head back and moaned out his name and I continued call out his name as he started to move at a steady rhythm. I could feel him moving in and out of me and felt unlike anything else.

"Oh Rey, you're so tight and wet," I spoke in a low husky voice as he groaned into my ear. He gripped my body close to his as he rolled his hips into mine and thrusted again and again. I felt him hitting a spot inside me that had me wrapping my legs around his hips and clutching his shoulders. I felt something building up inside me.

"Ben something is… coming…" I cried out as we looked into each other's eyes. I clutched him tighter than I thought possible.

"Let it go Rey, let it go," hearing him say those things caused the dam inside me to break as all my muscles tightened and the most intense feeling I've ever had pulsed through my body. I heard him let out a loud grunt as he gripped my hips and kept moving in and out of me until I felt something warm spilling into me.

He collapsed on top of me and we clung to each other tightly. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes and I drawed gentle circles on his back with my hand. Sleep wasn't going to evade me tonight. I've never felt so tired before.

 **END**

-hides- had to get this off my chest! Sooo… how was it? :)


End file.
